Hydralisk
|cost=75 25 |buildtime=28|produced=Larva|req=Hydralisk Den|hotkey=H|groundattack=10e|airattack=10e|armor=0|range=4 (5 w/Grooved Spines)|sight=6|cooldown=15}} The Hydralisk, which derives its name from its serpentine body (a blend of hydra and basilisk), is a Zerg strain. They are a modified form of the Slothien, a genus assimilated into the Zerg Swarm, and are approximately 18 feet long; when "standing" they can reach over eight feet in height. They can move faster than a Terran. In StarCraft's cinematics, the Hydralisk uses its scythe-like front arms to attack and assist movement, but they are rather vestigial in actual gameplay. In-game, the hydralisk is a ranged ground soldier of the Zerg race, attacking with projectile needle spines fired from underneath its head plates, capable of piercing ten centimeters of neosteel. According to StarCraft: Revelations these spines are slightly poisonous. With a Hydralisk Den and prerequisite Spawning Pool, it is produceable from any Hatchery. As with most Zerg units, the Hydralisk is most effective en masse. Strategies Hydralisks have a high rate-of-fire and deal explosive damage, making them more effective against large units such as Dragoons. They are capable of striking airborne units. Producing Hydralisks require a Hydralisk Den, a structure that contains the Hydralisk strain for the Zerg race. Hydralisks are produced from Larvae, however, which are in turn produced by Hatcheries, Lairs and Hives. The Hydralisk Den contains these upgrades - Grooved Spines (adds to Hydralisk spine range), Muscular Augments (adds to Hydralisk movement speed) and, in StarCraft: Brood War, Lurker Aspect (allows the Hydralisk to become a Lurker). Employing Overlords to drop Hydralisks around an opponent's mineral gathering points will significantly delay him or her, especially in the early stages of game when minerals are most scarce and most necessary. Although such an attack requires effort and micromanagement at a time when base construction is crucial, the inflicted delay should provide adequate time to mount an assault before the target opponent can completely recover. Counters Effective against early-game Hydralisk rushes are Siege Tanks/Marines as the Terran, or Zealots/Dragoons as the Protoss. In early Zerg/Zerg games, Hydralisks are only stoppable with other, larger Hydralisk groups. Zerglings can also be effective, provided the battle takes place in an open area and the Zerglings can surround the Hydralisks. In longer Zerg/Zerg games, Zerglings with the Defiler's Dark Swarm ability are often an effective response, while Reavers are a powerful Protoss alternative. Units that inflict significant damage (such as Terran Siege Tanks or Protoss Reavers) are the most effective against Hydralisk attacks. Abilities * Burrow Lurker Aspect * Cost: 200/200 * Researched at: Hydralisk Den * Requires: Lair This allows a Hydralisk to morph into a Lurker at the cost of 50 minerals and 100 vespene gas. *Adds 1 control so 1 for Hydralisk and +1 for Lurker = 2 control total. Upgrades * Missile Attacks * Carapace Muscular Augments * Cost: 150\150 * Upgraded at: Hydralisk Den * Requires: none Increases Hydralisk speed. Grooved Spines * Cost: 150\150 * Upgraded at: Hydralisk Den * Requires: none Increases Hydralisk range to 5. Hunter Killers Hunter Killers are a special, more powerful Hydralisk variant. Compared to regular Hydralisks, they are tougher and deal more damage. They are occasionally available in the single-player missions. Originally created and used exclusively by Daggoth of the Tiamat Brood, they protected Infested Kerrigan after her rebirth. Daggoth sacrificed a number of Hunter Killers on the Amerigo to delay attacking Terrans. During the Brood War, Daggoth was a rival to Kerrigan. However, Hunter Killers fell under Kerrigan's control on multiple occasions. Warcraft III A Hydralisk unit is available as an easter egg in the single player campaign of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. In the second Night Elves mission, "Daughters of the Moon", the Hydralisk is hidden in the forest north of the final undead camp. To get to it, use the ballistas to blast down the trees. In WarCraft III, the Hydralisk's attack can clearly be seen - it opens shoulder plates to fire its spines at the enemy (as opposed to firing them from the groove in its lower jaw). Hydralisks in StarCraft: Ghost Hydralisks are featured as a player unit in StarCraft: Ghost, in addition to acting as enemies. Hydralisk maintain their StarCraft abilities but also gain a powerful claw attack. Their needle spines attack is not particularly accurate. References # StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment # Battle.net StarCraft Compendium # Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. # Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. # Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Category:Zerg units Category:StarCraft II Zerg units